Red Mine Toad
Red Mine Toad is a powerful Destructoid who almost successfully killed Jensen Ackles, and later successfully caused him to explode him to bits. Personality Since his first appearance, Red Mine Toad has shown himself to be the same as most other Destructoids in terms of personality. Unlike some other Destructoids though, he also showed little to no fear towards Hakaider, who easily scared off other DARK members even in his human form. This is presumably because of his victory towards Jensen, which he boasted a number of times. Despite being a very cocky and arrogant Destructoid who was confident in his powers, this would later prove to be his undoing. Instead of fighting Hakaider without his injury, he opted to face him without the ability to explode others with his touch (even though it was the only reason for his victory against Jensen) which led to his defeat. Biography When Red Mine Toad first appeared, he revealed his powers to Professor Gill and confidently stated that he would defeat Kikaida for him. Using a fake letter to lure the Komyoji siblings, he then engaged Jensen in combat. With the help of Gill's flute and use of his long tongue as well as his "Inferno Hell" attack, he was able to put Jensen in a major disadvantage. Use of his "Inferno Hell" attack was used against him however, when Jensen used it to drown out the flute's sound and transform into his battle form. Due to Jensen not knowing his opponent's full powers, he was defeated trying to perform his "Kaiten Attack" which only resulted in him exploding. With Jensen defeated, Red Mine Toad ordered the Android Men to search for their foe's exploded parts. When they found Hanpei, Red Mine Toad demanded him to give Kikaider's destroyed parts. When Hanpei was about to (and somewhat did, as he gave Kikaida's arms to the Android Henchmen), Hakaider appeared and threw his knife in Red Mine Toad's chest. Despite stating himself as stronger than Kikaida when Hakaider challenged him to a duel, he later learned that Saburo purposely aimed for his chest to cut the cord for his exploding powers, rendering said power unusable. Without that ability, Red Mine Toad proved to be little to no threat for Hakaider, who easily dominated him in battle. Unwilling to admit his defeat, Red Mine Toad repeatedly stated himself as stronger than Kikaida and in a last ditch effort, tried to use his bomb attack. Before Red Mine Toad could release his bomb however, Hakaider used his "Hakaider Shot" to shoot the bomb causing it to explode along with Red Mine Toad himself. This would later partially be the reason for Hakaider's breakdown, which lasted until Jensen was fully resurrected. Abilities It was shown that Red Mine Toad is a very powerful enemy, even among other Dark Members. Aside from burrowing power, he has bombs in the abdomen called the Black Ball Bombs, a long tongue that could stop even Jensen in his human form, and a 5000 degree flamethrower in his mouth called the Inferno Hell. His most powerful ability however, is the ability to explode enemies on physical contact powered by a core in his torso. The full effects of the power was not explained, but it was enough to severely break Kikaida's body, although it was unable to outright kill him or cause irreversible damage. This makes him an even more dangerous enemy towards close combat fighters. It was shown however, that if the cord for it is cut, said power becomes unusable. It seems that long range attacks are also effective against him as well.